


Elf Ears

by LegolasLovely



Category: The Lord of the Rings - All Media Types
Genre: Comfort, Elf Culture & Customs, Elf/Human Relationship(s), Embarrassment, Fanfiction, Fluff, Second-Hand Embarrassment
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-13
Updated: 2019-09-13
Packaged: 2020-10-18 01:02:36
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 716
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20630501
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LegolasLovely/pseuds/LegolasLovely
Summary: Summary: The fellowship tease (Y/N) about her ears, and she looks to Legolas for help.





	Elf Ears

**Author's Note:**

> {Warnings: Ear touching, Some serious second hand embarrassment, but keep reading to see sweetheart Legolas}

The fellowship was gathered tightly around the fire, enjoying their well-deserved rest. On the morrow, they would travel to lands filled with more danger, though they had little idea what exactly to expect.

You had recently finished pulling your hair back into a detailed braid. The wind had been relentless all day and you had grown tired of little wisps blowing into your face. Satisfied, you leaned back and until your shoulders touched the soft grass and rested your head on your hands. The stars shone brightly tonight without the moon and your thoughts began to drift to your homeland where you’d stargazed quite often in your youth.

“The frogs are quite loud tonight, aren’t they?” Frodo said. You could hear the grin in his voice, though its brightness had faded in the past weeks.

“I don’t hear anything,” you said.

“Really?” said Pippin.

“It’s those human ears a yours, lass. Can’t pick up a thing!” Gimli said from across the fire.

“That’s not true, I heard what you just said,” you retorted, still lying on the ground. 

“They are tiny, aren’t they?” You heard Sam say.

“Sam!” you said, straightening to a sitting position in the grass. You were used to Gimli’s mockery, but never expected such a thing to leave Sam’s mouth. “My ears are perfectly normal for a human.”

“They are quite small,” Aragorn said.

You shot him a look and he threw his hands up in surrender.

“And they ought not to be so round. It’s not natural,” Gimli said.

“It is natural! Hobbits have rounded ears too. Why do they go free from your badgering?” you asked.

“Because our ears are not rounded,” Pippin said.

You looked up and saw every hobbit pulling their locks away from their ears to show you their pointed edge. You cursed Gimli for starting this whole thing.

Desperate to prove them wrong, you turned to Legolas beside you. “You have the keenest ears of all,” you said as you pushed his golden braid over his ear and down his back. “And they’re not awfully big. Almost human size.” You traced with shell of his ear with your forefinger. Your soft touch almost sent him shivering. “Maybe we’re the normal ones, Legolas,” you said with a laugh, but he couldn’t find his voice to answer you.

“(Y/N),” Aragorn said. “An Elf’s ears are very sensitive.”

Mortification overcame you and you spun around and looked into the fire once more. “Legolas, m-my sincerest apologies.” You couldn’t even find the will to look at him. Being the only Elf you had ever met, Legolas fascinated you and sometimes you caught yourself acting differently than usual around him. You wanted to kick yourself, you would never have done such a thing to anyone else. How embarrassed he must be, you thought.

“It’s alright, (Y/N),” Legolas said softly.

**

While the rest of the fellowship slept, you were still cursing yourself. You sat up straight and stared into the darkness of the wood, wishing you could turn back time.

“(Y/N), why don’t you sleep?” Legolas’ voice had made you jump. You hadn’t heard him sit up next to you.

“I’m simply uneasy about tomorrow’s journey,” you said.

“You are a fierce defender with a fellowship by your side. Something else is bothering you.” When you didn’t answer he said with a chuckle, “It’s certainly not the loud frogs keeping you awake.”

You sighed and wrung your hands together. “Legolas, I am deeply sorry-“

“It’s alright, (Y/N). You did not offend me.” He took your hand in his and realized how he missed its warmth. “There are many Elven customs humans do not know.”

“Then I shall simply stay as far from you as possible,” you said.

“I don’t want you to do that,” he said.

You finally looked up at him and saw his blue eyes smiling in the light of the stars. “I guess you will have to teach me your customs, then,” you said.

His eyes fell to your joined hands but you still saw the corners of his lips turn into a small grin. “There are many. It will take time.”

“Are you forgetting the long journey we have ahead?” you asked.

“No. I am thanking Valar for it,” he said, squeezing your fingers.


End file.
